


Only One Queen

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Battle of Bosworth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: "I had a Queen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Queen

**Author's Note:**

> because Elizabeth Of York was all however wins it doesn't matter I'll be queen so I wrote this. - Like instead Richard won not Henry.  
> So I called Elizabeth Of York - Lizzie because two Elizabeth's is to confusing.  
> Enjoy!

Richard POV. 

I fought my hardest; the battle was so calm, where is he?

Then I saw him Tudor. 

"For Richard." I heard a cry. 

I smiled for this day I lived, but one more day lost from Anne and my boy.

They came and attacked; killing all of them. 

"The one true king; Richard III." they shouted. 

We buried his body and killed all of the traitors. 

We all got back on our horses, and rode home. 

It was a quite journey back. 

I was tired as were the man. 

A victory well deserved.

We finally arrived home, the bastard Lizzie and her mother, Elizabeth waited there. 

I got off my horse and walked towards them. 

"Yes?" I asked. 

"I believe you have something to ask my daughter." Elizabeth said. 

"And what would that be?" I questioned. 

Elizabeth looked at me like fury. 

"Marriage Richard." she said. 

"King Richard." I told her. 

"King Richard for her hand in marriage." she said turning to Lizzie.

"And why would I want her?" I asked.

"Your Grace?" Elizabeth asked, Lizzie began to kneel. 

"I HAD A QUEEN!" I shouted, "AND I SHALL ONLY HAVE ONE!" 

Lizzie stopped kneeling. "You don't love me Uncle Richard?" 

"Dear child, whatever gave you that impression?" i asked her, "Henry was on his way and as you were his betrothed." 

"You tricked her." she said. 

"No, I told her from the beginning she went along with it." I said. 

"Lizzie is this true?" she said. 

"But you loved me?" she said, I shook my head, 

"It was a trick; a play, and now I've lost the only queen that I shall ever had and my son." I said.

Elizabeth looked at me. 

"Your Grace I'm sorry for this." She said, "We shall left and never return." 

I nodded, "That would be best." I said, "You and all your bastard girls Elizabeth." 

She nodded "Yes Your Grace." She walked away. 

"I'm sorry that I misunderstood King Richard". Lizzie said. 

I nodded, "It's fine, but my heart is now broken and that's the way it should be left." I said, she nodded and walked away. 

Oh Anne I long to see you again and our boy. 

Maybe soon I would 

I hoped I would.

You are the only queen that I had, 

The only one I ever wanted, 

Ever needed. 

Soon I shall be with you and our boy Edward. 

Soon my darling. 

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
